Judgement of the Dead
by unknown ray
Summary: Academy City a city of high Technology, and some of the greatest school with the best minds in the world this is where everyone goes to gain all their knowledge, oh and did we Mencken that Espers and magic are real now a days, this town is the greatest but that is just on the outside inside it there are many secrets that no one knows about.
1. On with the Project

**Yo Ray here and with a new story, i know for those of you who know me, yes i am a little swamped but non the less, great ideas are hard to delete sometime anyways this will be my 4th story, along with this it will be kind of like a SYOC, but there will be a small main cast of OCs considering i have to use the Canon charictors, but do be warned there will be death, but the little vote at the end of each chapter will decied**

**Also i thought there would be more storys for A Certain Scientific Railgun, but i guess not**

**Well this is a cross-over with A Certain Scientific Railgun, and before you say it Touma is not a main charictor or the others from the Index side, but they will pop up, i don't own anything, just the insainty inside my head**

**On to the Story**

**(Project Start)**

Academy City a city of high Technology, and some of the greatest school with the best minds in the world this is where everyone goes to gain all their knowledge, no other city can compare to this one city, oh and did we Mencken that Espers and magic are real now a days, this town is the greatest but that is just on the outside inside it there are many secrets that no one knows about this is one of those secrets and this is how it changed the world.

We start our story with a Certain Railgun teen by the name of Mikoto Misaka who is a Brunette with short hair and a burnet to hold her hair on the right side,with a B-sized bust with brown eyes, and two members of judgment one of them was Kuroko Shirai she has lite red hair tied into two pony tails, with a slightly average body with dark pink eyes, the second one was Kazari Uiharu she was a short girl with short black hair with a bunch of flowers across the top, she looked kinda like a little kid with cute brown eyes, and the last was Ruiko Saten with a pair of blue eyes and beautiful black hair that flowed down her back and her looks added to the cuteness she held.

The four of them where out on one of their shopping trips that they seem to have a qeit a bit, they slowly made their way to the mall to shop for new clothes since Shirai said her's where getting to small

"So what are your thought on all these new transfer students?" Uiharu asked as they walk through another intersection

"It seems kinda weird if you ask me" Saten said

"You guys are probably just over thinking it" Misaka Said as they walked into the mall

"Aw Sissy you have to be smarter than that, someone could be trying to sneak up on you" Shirai grinned as she got behind her and tried to grope her which resulted in Shirai being zapped like a little fly "What i would expect from sissy"

Shirai lay on the ground twitching "I'm surprised you haven't learned yet" Misaka shook her head

Other than that moment the shopping seemed to have been like it should untill they went into the changing room which looked like a light show, well you can guess why, but then suddenly there was a man who staggered into the store

"Hello sir, how may i help you?" The attendant asked

The man just stood there as if in a trance before he said in a whisper "Judgment"

With that said the man went forth and charged the women she tried to run but the man was to fast as he knocked her to the ground as he slowly proceeded to bite her with his vicious looking teeth "What the fuck you think you're doing"

With that a boy with wight hair and red high lights kicked the man off the women "Are you okay?"

"Yea thanks to you" As she said that the man quickly got up, and charged right back, but the guy quickly got out knife, and stab the man in the knee but it didn't faze him as he turned around and punched at the boy, but he stepped to the side as he grabbed the mans hand and flipped him over his head, just a that moment a certain judgement member appeared as she used her pins to pin both the guys to the ground and wall

"You two are under arrest" Shirai said

But the man just got up while ripping his clothes apart, as he charged back at her but she just moved out the way but this time the man was ready as he closs-lined her and knocked her to the ground, and he tried to pounce on her but she teleported away, but the man appeared to have gotten faster as he got in another lucky punch as she fell to the ground

The wight haired boy had finally got free, as he ran forward and stabbed the guy in the gut, but the man just grabbed hold of him and proceeded to bite him, but before he could Shirai teleported the man away, but it didn't slow him as he charged at another person, but before he got there he was zapped by a large current that came from Misaka's hand

The man fell to the ground with a thud, just then more judgment officers showed up, the check the mans pulse not even a bet as the man lay there, the claimed him dead, they then proceeded to put the man in a body bag at the same time Misaka let her bangs cover her eyes, The others just starred with wide eye as the man was carried out.

"I'm fine, leave me alone" Yelled the white-haired boy as the paramedics checked him over

The girl cashier walked over to the boy "Thank you" she smiled

"It's no problem" The boy smiled while he popped his neck "Name's Felix"

"Well mister Felix we need to talk" Shirai stated as she approached the two "We can't have vigilantes walking around doing what they want, you under temporary arrest"

"What the fuck, What about her" Felix fround as he pointed at Misaka

"I didn't see her do a thing" Shirai said with a grin

"Welp we got a rotten gummy here" Felix growled as he sneaked past with a sly grin Shirai and next to Misaka "How much did you pay her?"

"What i don't pay her anything" Misaka said while shaking her head

"Nope i am her loyal lap dog" Shirai smiled as she hugged her sister from the back

"More like an annoying bug" Misaka stated as she zapped the both of them

"What did i do" Felix ground as he got up

"Are you going to come quietly or do i have to get physical" Shirai said with an evil smile

"I like it when girls get physical" Felix grinned as he got in close to her face "Try it"

With that said she put her hand on him and flipped him over with her teleporting power, but he put his hands up to do a hand stand "Can you stop fighting" Saten said as she finally approached with Uiharu

"For you ya sure, maybe" Felix said as he got back into a standing position and then he booked it down the street as fast as his feet could carry him, and the chase was on as he ran down many streets and alleyways

Shirai finally got bord fast, as she came to a stop and disappeared, and just seconds later she appeared at her dorm and with a sigh of disappointment, then she disappeared again, this time she appeared at the mall where many judgment members were running frantic trying to find the guy.

She just looked about and finally she spotted a person of interest, it was Uiharu who was talking to a superior, Shirai walked up to them as their conversation came to an end "Whitee got away"

"I was just told our top priority was to find that other guy" Uiharu stated as she began to explain "Well, this isn't the only one to happen but it is the first to happen in our district, and yes the dead guy wasn't qeit dead, the wierd thing was that he had no pulse"

"So what you're saying is this is like some zombie movie, can espers have the ability to bring people back to life?" Shirai asked

"As far as we know there is nothing of the sort other than the ability to control dolls" Uiharu Said as she thought some more "But I'll check more into it"

With that the two went their several ways, Uiharu began a long walk to their office as Shirai just disappeared

**(With a certain white-haired boy)**

Felix slowed down as he came to a intersection, where car were crossing, he hit the cross button as he caught his breath and before he knew it a boy with blondish-silver hair walked up beside him "Did you have a nice run?"

"Huh, oh ya it was a run from the beach" Felix grinned as he was near the beach at first "I'm just surprised it ended so soon"

"No matter what running from something is always hell" The man said "Names Ray, your?"

"I'm Felix and I'm a level 4 and counting" Felix said just as the light signaled for them to walk

"Well it's nice to meet ya" Ray said as he extended his hand

"Same" Felix said as he took his hand and shock it, but something felt off, while Felix began to walk away

"You beater hurry, your girlfriend is waiting" Ray stated

"What?" Felix looked to his side only to discover Ray was gone as is a shadow or a reflection "Shit"

And with that Felix ran down a alleyway and around a corner where a car came to a screeching halt, and he slide across the hood, past a gas station, and around another corner and down the side-walk as he bumped into a few people here and there and he skidded to a stop in front of a girl with brown hair and blue eye and a large bust and she was tapping her foot with many tic marks on her head.

"What took you?" She demanded

"Uh funny story" Felix said as he rubbed the back of his neck

**(And so the Story begins)**

_**Well there it is i hope u guys liked it, if not, well then go hunt down big foot, but for the OCs please send them through PM, i need all types of people, Sports freaks, anime nerds :), Thugs, Scientest, and anything you Dudes and Duddetes can come up with**_

_**Please PM the OCs, if not i might not use them, also be creative and discriptive, i like to read about a person to get to know them better, Also their is only 7 level 5 espers, and if you are one the history must be beliveable and the history as well (Level 5 is the highest)**_

_**Now the Sheet**_

Name: Nicknames:

Age: Gender: : Nationality: Sexuality:

Appearance: Hight: Weight: Color of skin: Eye color:(Nothing unbelivable) Hair color: Hair Style: Scars/Tattoo's:

Outfit:

Family: Guardian: Father: Mother: Sister: Brother:

History:

Personality:

Secrets: Fears: Likes: Dislike's:

Level: O= little to no ability 0-5 Ability: Weapons: How they would get them

Anything you would like to add:

**_And that's all folks i hope u enjoy _**

**_Play games, Run from Zombies and don't forget to review_**

**_RAY out_**


	2. Date Project!

**And here is anouther chapter, i think this story is doing well considering how no one is into A Certain Railgun fics, you know i actuly have thought ahead and have things plained out for the most part but there is always room for change, that is if i get new OCs or something**

**On with the story**

**(What Project)**

Uiharu sat at her computer at the judgment office, it had been a day since the incident with the so-called zombie attack, nothing much had happened through the whole day just the normal day researching, but the rain outside was really getting on her nerves because she forgot an umbrella "Just after i get here it starts to rain" Uiharu sighed

Just then two people walk in one of them was Shirai and she was soaked in rain, but the other didn't have even a drop on her "Sissy why won't you share your umbrella with me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that" Misaka sighed as she walked further into the room

"Um well maybe" Shirai said as she got am awkward look on her face "That doesn't explain anything"

Uiharu typed some more on the keyboard as she looked intently at the screen focusing on her research, it was getting really hard to focus with all the background noise coming from the two that just came in, Shirai decided it was time to check up on the research as she walked over "You got anything on that attack from yesterday?"

"Nothing much, only that there have been similar attacks happening everywhere in the city as well, and the only reason were hurrying about it now is because it is in our district, but that is all, there seem to be no type of power like the one where dealing with" Uiharu explained while she kept on typing "The only other thing i found was a really old fill that is very protected"

"Dose that mean we are dealing with another conspiracy?" Misaka asked as she joined in

"Not necessarily, but it is very likely" Uiharu states as she grins "I'm in"

They gather around the computer to get a look-see, all this fill did was talk about how they worked on a project for immortality using the concept of magic, Esper ability and the lost power of a necromancer's, the thing that made this much worse was it was over 400 years ago, it had to have been one of the first projects in Academy city.

"So does this mean there is an immortal among us?" Misaka questioned

"No the project was deemed a failure" Shirai further explained "And plus it just isn't possible"

"I agree, but this fill has something to do with whats going on" Uiharu stated "We should go investigate these coordinates"

"Alright I'm heading there now" Shirai says but she was stopped by Uiharu

"Wait let me go with you I need the fresh air, even if it's Raining" Uiharu smiles as she walks with the two out the door

**(A little ways away)**

Saten walked along the sidewalk, heading to the boy who was standing right by the bench in the park, and greeted him "Hay Ray, How was class"

"About the same as always" Ray smiled back "And what about you?"

"Everything was the same, other than Miho Jufuko, you remember her don't you?" Saten asked

"Would i sound cool if i said no?" Ray grinned

"No, you would just sound like a stupid ass" Saten said as she punched Ray in the arm playfully

"Oh and that's coming from the girl who had a unibrow" Ray laughes but this time she hit him upside the face "Alright I'm sorry"

"You beater be" Saten scolded

Ray just smiles and shakes his head "What do you want to do?"

"A movie sounds nice" Saten smiles as she takes his hand and began to walk to the theater

They walked slowly through the streets and across the sidewalks, but it was a lot further away than you would expect i mean they couldn't just teleport like some people.

"You know Ray, I'm glade you asked me out that day" Saten smiled as she thought back it was around the time when everybody else was busy with something else, right after the Level up incident, Saten came to a slow stop "I felt so useless"

A lone tear ran down her cheek, but Ray caught it with his finger and he cupped her face with his hand as the rain came to a stop "Don't cry angel's should never cry"

With that Ray kissed her forehead and hugged her as she sobbed into his chest, it didn't take long for them to part with happy faces and went to the movies, but no one heard what Ray mumbled

**(With the teleported)**

"Well this is nice" Uiharu smiled "The rain stopped"

"Ya" Misaka smiled as the group walked to the bus that was heading just outside Academy city

With that they got on the bus and Paid the toll one at a time they got on, the bus drive held the same face as he waited for them to sit and then he shut the door as he started to drive off, and with that they went down the road and out the city with a few stops here and there, where people boarded and got off, the bus finally came to a stop at the stop they had been waiting for it was out in the country side with a farm on the left and an open field on the right with many tree's all around it, and a few houses off in the distance.

"Wow i didn't think there was a place like this near Academy city" Shirai stated, but she then turned around and seen the city in all its glory

"Well let's get going" Misaka said as she walked down the road, the coordinates was just in front of them, they just had to get there, so on they went

It didn't take long to come across what they where looking for it was a shut down Saloon that had a fire long ago, the door creaked open inside it was in shamble with broken glass everywhere and for some strange reason it still held the smell of liquor

"Are you sure this is the place?" Misaka asked looking around kinda confused

"I'm kinda confused too?" Shirai stated as she noticed something that was out-of-place, she walked up to the bar

"There no doubt these are the exact coordinates" Uiharu said as she looked at her phone to double-check "What is that?"

"It's a brand new cell phone" Shirai said as she picked it up, "It still has power"

The phone came on with its little tone as the screen became bright, the main screen came up, it had just one fill labeled sister project V2, Misaka got a surprised look on her face but she quickly changed it.

They opened the fill and it read,

Since project on has failed we are here by enabled to move on to V2, this project will use the idea of a lost project for the immortal XN38, we have lost contact with RY01 which leads us to belive that he has already set the plain into action.

PROJECT SISTER V2

The idea of this project is to bring life back to them and create the great antidote that could cure-all diseases, but we have run into complications with how RY01's blood works with other, most of the subjects have died from the first injection, some of us still think it was a bad idea to use his blood for lethal injections seeing as it is very dangerous.

We have finally discovered the truth behind why we live here but now we question, the fact that RY01 is the only survivor to the treatment, we will set the plain into action.

For more Information Call

1-877-532-9630

"Let's not call it now it could be a trap" Misaka stated frantically

"Oh Sissy is worried about me" Shirai said as she got the look on her face and droll coming from the side of her mouth

"Well either way we need to head home it's getting late" Uiharu smiles as she went out the front door, the others followed but someone was getting frisky

**(Where's Felix)**

"Would you like to help me study sometime Felix?" Asked Felix's girlfriend

"Ya sure sound good Boney, your place after school right?" Felix grinned as they walked hand in hand down the streets "We might not get much studying done"

I'm serious i have a test" Boney explained

"Alright okay" Felix said seriously with that they walked up to a small house that was Boney home

"You beater go before my mom sees you" Boney said as she gave him a peck on the check "Night"

"Ya night" Felix smiled sadly while he walked away, he went to his dorm as he thought of how much his life had changed since he moved here, after to long of thinking his thoughts were broken when he heard whispering, his curiosity got the best of him as he found the source.

It was that judgment girl and the electric girl and a girl with flowers in her hair, it seemed to him they where following somebody

"I had no idea" Uiharu exclaimed in a whisper "I thought she would have told me about this"

"Oh look a bunch of..." Felix tried to yell but the three shut him up as tape appeared on his mouth "MHmm"

Ray and Saten both looked over that way but saw nothing as the made their way to their dorms "I guess it was nothing"

"They almost saw us" Shirai sighed beside a wall "I'm glade i needed tape from the store"

"Mhmm hmm hm hmmm" Felix mumbled with anger

Uiharu grabbed a hold of the tap and she ripped it off "Whats your deal, can't you see we are following them"

"Well damn it, i get done with my date and i run into a bunch of stalkers" Felix ground as he rubbed his face "That fucking hurt"

"Well..." Uiharu started to say but Shirai shushed her

They looked on as Ray was holding Saten closely as he lend in close as their lips inched closer and closer until they finally made contact and the kiss passionately for a good little while, The on watchers watched with wide eyes, well all but Felix, they parted as they said "Good night"

As Ray left, Shirai fell out off cover as the phone skidded across the concert as it rolled open and somehow it hit the call button and speaker as the phone played

"PROJECT START"

**(END)**

_**Oh shizz nads the Project starts now :)**_

_**I think i wrote this because of Valentine's day, i wonder what other things await them, wait scratch that i already know :D**_

_**Also i choose Saten because we rarely see her, i think she deserve more sceen time**_

_**HAPPY LATE Valentine's Day**_

_**Live life, have fun and review**_

_**RAY out**_


	3. The House Project

**Hey guys been awhile I know but, really work has just gotten worse I mean shit, I ant getting payed much for over time, but ya I could still get fired for no going but hay guys im trying to get yall some chapters**

**On with the story**

**(The Project Has Began)**

The echo of the night drifted all around as the phone's light died the stare was on all of them as the darkness set in, after about a minute time finally started to move, with the sound of a door opening

With the sound out came a women in her middle ages, she looked just like Saten except she had darker eyes and brown hair "Oh hay honey"

"Uh ya hi mom" Saten stuttered out as she and Ray separated quickly "I thought you were out with dad"

"Ya well I forgot something and well, anyways I see so you had a party planed for while we're gone" Saten mom said as she got a sly look on her face "Just clean up and don't stain the carpet, oh and if anyone asks just tell them that BIG mama approved, oh hold on one second"

Saten's mom ran inside for about a minute then she came back out, and smiled "I made you guys some tea"

With that said her mom gave her a wink and gave her a key, and with that she left down the street towards where her husband was at, that little scene made it even more awkward

Saten rubbed her eyebrow for a second then turned to her friends with a lit blush that got heavier with each word and said "I was going to tell you guys but, you know"

"Ya well this is really weird Im going to walk away slowly" Felix said as he backed away and turned on his heels ready to run and leave Ray to the wolfs or more like tigers, but to his surprise he couldn't run he turned his head to see Rays smiling face

"You wanted in on this, so your staying" Ray said as he yanked him backwards into the crowd

"I almost got away with it too" Felix grumbled as he felt a few drops that quickly turned to a down poor, which resulted in everyone going into Satens house

Ray turned on the T.V. on the news channel as he waited for someone to start up the conversation "Well for starters how long has this been going on?"

"Well I first meet Ray around the time of the level upper, he was in the hospital visiting someone, and well I was still drowsy and he saved me from falling down some stairs when I fainted, and after that he came around and checked up on me, since he practically lives there helping out people" Saten explained

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Uiharu cried

"No it not like that at all it just that its well uh" Saten said as she started to blush heavly

"What?" Shirai asked

"It's embracing, we only started to date recently, about a week ago" Saten stated

"S..so now you know that word?" Uiharu whimpered

"I've always known it but this is the first time, that I'm in love" Saten said, but it came out so fast that she didn't realize that she said it, but lucky for her a flash happened and the thunder came as she said the three words, which in turn startled everyone

"What was that?" Ray asked as he thought he herd exactly what she had said about there relationship

"Never mind that, dose anyone want any tea" Saten said quickly as she thought of a way to change the subject, while she ran into the kitchen where she seen the tea sighting there just waiting to be drank, but she didn't notice a note that fell to the floor, and so she quickly grabbed 6 cups and came back with tea in her hand "So why where you guys fallowing us, Ray can you grab the other three cups?"

"Ya sure Ray" said as Saten passed out two cups one to Uiharu and one to Misaka, and soon Ray came out and passed out the rest

"Well we weren't fallowing you until..." Shirai started to say

"About the time she teleported behind you guys" Felix grinned, Shirai just glared daggers at him

"She wasn't talking to you, Perv" Shirai stated

"Well it was something she asked all of us, besides you could be considered a stalker" Felix glared back

"Wow that tension" Ray said as he took as sip of tea, after the sip he looked at the tea and smelled it and grinned "Hey Saten your mom loves her tea strong"

"Ya she dose" Saten said as she too took a sip but her eyes widened "Normally it isn't this strong"

"Well since we all made up" Ray smiled as he brought up the cup "Cheers"

"Cheers" Everyone said as they all raised their glasses and took a quick drink, surprisingly Uiharu downed her whole cup of tea, and her cheeks turned bright red

"Uiharu are you alright?" Misaka asked

Uiharu put her hand on her head for a second before responding "Ya I'm fine just a little light headed"

And so they all got ready to leave but for some reason, they just kept getting even more thirsty as they kept on drinking, and little bit after Uiharu passed out which resulted in Misaka to laugh as she stumbled back but Shirai caught her

"Let me helpz youz" Shirai drooled as she move her hand to Misaka's booty and of course she got shocked to hell by a bolt of lighting

"Finally some justice" Felix grinned, he took another drink and pumped his fist "Time to fight"

And with that he charged Ray who was bobbing back and forth, Felix had his arm up ready to closs-line him, but once he was within arms reach Ray head ducked down as he threw up all over the floor causing Felix to slide right past him and into the bathroom with a loud crash

"My momzy is going to killz me" Saten yelled as she ran and jump on top of him and proceeded to beat the live hell out of him

"But Itz wasn't me" Ray pleaded

"Then whoz was it?" Saten demanded

"That butt" Ray grinned as he grabbed it, and she shoot up like a rocket and hit the celling, then gravity took over and she came back down and flattened Ray

Felix stumbled out of the bathroom and yelled "Dog pile"

With that Felix jumped on top of Saten and soon after he was shoved off as Ray got up and stumbled to the couch, soon Felix got up again, ran out the room

Misaka was the only other person that was conscious as she to found her way to the comfy looking pillow on the couch, slowly she made her way over and laid her tired head on Rays thigh as she faded into the sleep that took her in

Ray jerked as a cold chill went down his spine "Maybe I should have said something" Ray said aloud as he looked at the place, it was a mess, didn't help that Felix might have broke the bathroom as water flooded out of it

Soon Felix stumbled back into the room and slipped and fell on top of the coffee table braking that in half as well "We should have told them" Felix stated as he passed out

Ray just stared at the T.V. as he too was slowly taken in by the darkness, on the T.V the news reporter interrupted the regular program, as he explained some unexplained sickness that leads to death if bitten by a Spider with bight blue colors

"And we have report of a survivor, so now we switch over to Jenny as she is there live"

and with that DARKNESS

**(END)**

_**And that's that so what did ya think, I know I havnt done much in the action department and I kinda rushed this because I needed a chapter for you guys and girls, well next time there will be action**_

_**Live life, have fun and review**_

_**RAY out**_


	4. Morning Project

_**Hey guys im back with a new chapter, sorry about the wait and all but I couldn't help it, I don't like to bour people with personally thing but if you must know I put it up on my profile.**_

_**I hope yall have been good and all, anyways im going to get more of my chapters out but it might take a minute unless I get a lot of encouragement from everyone, and just so everyone know's I hate unfinished story's, but that cant be helped, but I will not leave anything unfinished **_

_**on with the story**_

_**Me don't own High school of the dead or A certain scientifically Rail-gun**_

**"(School Project)"**

The mourning came around fast, it realy did suck that such things as alarm clocks had to exist in the first place but it was worse with all the things that transpired last night, but there the sound was, it was blearing through out the houses the occupants to hear.

It didn't take long for it to be fried by a stream of lighting that shut it up quick and easy, but it had still did its job as a few other people around the house, began to stir in there slumber.

"I hate clocks more than anything in this world, why were they even invented?" Felix complained as he grabbed the closest thing he could to cover his head, he ended up grabbing a couch cousin and burring his head with it.

"They keep lazy people in check" Uiharu explained as she got up and went to the bathroom but she slowed to a stop because of the smell that was emitting from the bathroom "Do you have a second bathroom?"

"Yes, its upstairs second door on the right" Saten explained as she rubbed her eyes

And with that Uiharu made a U-turn and went upstairs, out came Ray with a cup in his hand as he sipped from it.

it toke a minute but Saten's eye sight slowly cleared as her yon died down, but she couldn't believe her eyes because mainly the house was a wreak and lets just say it had a certain smell looming from the bathroom door "What happened last night?"

"My head hurts" Misaka groaned as she flipped from the couch to the floor with a lite thud, she slowly sat up with her hand on her head "I'm drawing a blank"

"Did you not realize, what your happened?" Ray asked a bit surprised "Really?"

"No really what happened" Saten wondered as she stood on wobbly legs, and Felix rolled over while he buried his head further

Ray just sighed "Your mom spiked that tea, and when I say spiked I mean she added Alcohol"

"That's why it tasted familiar" Uiharu smiled as she went down the stairs

"I will never understand my parents" Saten groaned as she went toward Ray, Uiharu went into the kitchen right passed the two

"I made Coffee" Ray said while he gave Saten the rest of his "I made it how you like it with sugar"

"Thanks" Saten mumbled

"I'm going to go to my place and shower, but i'll be back" Ray smiled as he kissed her forehead "The most it will take 30 minutes"

"Alright but hurry back" Saten said back as Ray ran out the door

Saten looked around and noticed that Misaka had fallen back asleep sitting up, and Felix might have as well, and out came Uiharu with a cup of coffee

"You should go take a shower and I'll get these guys up" Uiharu said as she drank "We need to get ready for school anyways"

"I guess your right" Saten said and she finished her coffee, heading up the stairs to take a quick shower before they headed for the school.

Uiharu looked about to find her first victim as she spoke "Can you at least act like your getting up?"

"Nope, too much effort" Felix ground from under his make shift pillow "Give me five"

Uiharu just sighed, and at that moment a certain teleporter teleported next to her with a giant grin and a brand new change of cloths, along with damp hair, she looked ready for school "What I miss"

"I see you stopped glitching out?" Felix stated as he removed the pillow from his head and sat up "Not even five minutes, you guys are cheap"

"No your just greedy" Uiharu replied before Shirai could

"What do you mean by Glitching out?" Shirai Questionable glared at Felix

"Well earlier I awoke to you teleporting all over the room and well, glitching like you were lagging from internet issues in a game" Felix explained, along with popping his neck with a slight turn of the neck from side to side "I thought some one had a lag switch"

"Not funny" Shirai said sternly, with that she went up to Misaka and began to shake her from her slumber "We need t..."

Before she could finish she was fried by none other than the person she was trying to wake up, but it didn't stop her as she got a perverted gleam in her eyes and creepy smile "Wakie Siss..."

Again she didn't finish, for the same reason only this time, Misaka was awake with her hand on her head and Shirai was down and out for the count burnt to crispy bacon "Wow my head really hurts"

"There's coffee it'll help, as would a cold shower" Felix stated from inside the kitchen

"When did you pass me?" Uiharu wondered out loud

"I already forgot myself actually" Felix said while he drank the coffee straight down with a few gulps then he did it again, before he let out a breath of air "I saved enough for a cup, but I'm going to get going, See ya at School"

And with that he grabbed his bag off the floor and ran out the door, all the while Misaka made her way to the bathroom but she had the same reaction as did Uiharu "Please tell me there's another bathroom"

The sound of a Hair dryer got Misaka attention and she ran up the stairs quick fast and in a hurry saying "Thank the Heavens"

"Shirai are you recovered yet?" Uiharu asked a still smoking Shirai "I take that as a no" Uiharu sighed while she walked over to the Glicher, and with a poke.

Nothing happened Uiharu thought for a second before she looked over and Saw Saten walking down the stairs "Let me help" Saten the smiled and said "Oh Misaka, if you insist ill scub your back"

That did it as Shirai just disappeared and they hear some yelling and the power went out but was back on just as fast, and Shirai was then thrown out of the bathroom "I only wanted to help"

Then a knock at the door "Come on in Ray" he opened the door and walked in

"We should get going, when Misaka is done" Shirai said "I'll take you first Uiharu"

and with that Shirai went over to Uiharu and gabbed her hand as they disappeared, it didn't take long for Shirai to come back

"Hay shirai, me and Ray's going to start heading to school, so I'm going to lock up" Saten said from the front door with Ray behind her, "See ya at school"

"Misaka we have to hurry or we will be late" Shirai yelled, down Misaka came

"Let's go" and with that they teleported out

**(With Felix, Not far away)**

"Hay bro do you know when dad gets back from his trip" Felix yelled over the water in the shower

"Na man, he said that he'll be out for about a week, I think" Felix's brother yelled back "I'm off"

The sound of a door shutting made its way to his ears, as he rinsed off the soap out of his hair and body, he ran his hands through his hair for good measure before he shut off the water and grabbed a towel and dried himself, then wrapped his towel around his waist as he stepped out and into his room and getting into his dresser and getting some underwear and a pair of his uniform pants, he looked at the clock before he put on the rest of his outfit in a hurry "Shit I'm going to be late"

With that he ran out the door, slamming it shut and then he sprinted down the streets for about ten minutes and then a familiar face was at the corner of a red light, tapping her foot angrily "Why are you late?"

"I'm not late, your just fabulously early" Felix smiled back

"I am fabulous aren't I" Boney smiled back

"That was close" Felix mumbled, boney didn't seem to notice as she gabbed his hand and they walked to school on the side walk

"Is it just me or is it unusually dead today?" Boney wondered out loud

"Now that you mention it, nobody is out here" Felix said back

"Let's hurry to school" Boney said while increasing her grip on Felix's hand "I'm scared"

They quickly made their way to school, but to their surprise the school seemed like it was abounded, even as the entered and went to their class room, there was nothing "I'm going to check the Gym" Off Felix ran

Boney was alone walking down the hall and she finally saw a teacher and she ran up to him "Mr..." Time seemed to slow as the man turned his cold dead eyes on her, with drops of blood falling from his mouth, Boney was so startled that when she tried to stop she slide on her knee's then she tried to turn around as she began to crawl away as he legs slide on the slick floor, as the man stocked towards her ready for breakfast.

"FELIX"

**"(END)"**

_**Well here is where i'll talk about the reviews and the Q's you are all wondering about first up is mister Deltahalo241**_

_**1) Well for the spelling I have always been bad at that, but I try to work on it with google, but I need a Beta for more help.**_

_**2a) With the OC bit I agree I dislike most OCs as well but manly because the creator of OCs tend to make their characters OP and in turn they ruin the story, but then again Canon characters started out as OCs so, it all depends on the OC and the story for me. [I have a reason for the OCs]**_

_**2b) And yes they are not from Japan, but my understanding is that many people move to Academy city if they are Esper's, don't get me wrong I think there might be other places but this place is the most popular because of it's technology, also this is SYOC meaning I will use other people OCs, but I might change them a bit to fit in with the story.**_

_**3) Finally, I don't really care for Harems, some are good but this is not one and it won't be but there will be connections to what is happening.**_

_**Reldresal**_

_**1) thanks for the heads up**_

_**MT's Souless6**_

_**1) the horror is about to start**_

_**PalmzoCreepyPasta**_

_**1) I try to go for a interesting fell when wrighting but most of the time it comes out different from how I want it but it turns just as good, and thanks for the Review**_

_**That's all done so I hope you enjoyed the story**_

_**And as always have fun**_

_**Live life to the fullest**_

_**and review**_

_**RAY out**_


End file.
